


Final Dreams

by witlessgoose44



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witlessgoose44/pseuds/witlessgoose44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my story. I will tell you as best you can as I am dead now. Sephiroth - none of it was your fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> hello peeps. i do hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it. please rate and comment

Part 1

Well here goes my life. Not really much of it to tell, it was a short one. So yep if you haven't guessed it already I'm dead. Ooooo (yes ghosts spirits or whatever can type) this is my story and none can write it for me in an obituary. I haven't got close to any one before well except him. Well and other little intimacies before that, but nothing to serious y'know.

I never really fit in anywhere. Always out on the sidelines not to get hurt... Or maybe not to hurt others. I wasn't born into a terrible life but it wasn't exactly worth a childhood award of the century. And my parents well you could say they loved me in their own way I suppose. If that is what it means to sell your daughter to the devil and by devil I mean that fat man Shin Ra and creepy little pompous scientist Hojo.

I think living out in the snowy fields of the northern continent is dangerous for a child of 5 but hey I survived that long and I could use a gun as good as my father. But instead of finding me a caring family they sold me to the highest bidder. There was no excuse. My father just handed me over to a Turk saying he would come back to get me, but, he never came.

Anyway I'm your average teen at 19. If that's what you mean by the fact now I should be like 54 this year. But I won't be as I have given my life for his. Stupid maybe to others but he's the only one who cared. I may as well tell you how I look otherwise no one will remember me how I want. I have just shorter than shoulder length brown hair with red in the under layer. That I wear in two little pig tails cute! I have deep crimson eyes. I am quite a slim build not really skinny I have a little meat; to keep me warm in the winter. I wear a little brown sleeveless tank top and a pair of denim short shorts with a skull belt and black converse.


	2. Giving Up

Okay, I'll start from the beginning, the reason why my parents, well parent sold me.

My mother, originally came from Wutai, she was your average bar girl at Turtle Paradise. This was and still is the favourite vacation area for Shin-Ra employees, especially Turks. That's how my mother and father met. It was a whirlwind romance. My mother was a picture of beauty; slim, athletic and long brown hair that lay in ringlets and eyes of honey gold. She was truly was a sight to behold. And my father matching her perfectly, with his handsome features and slim but muscled body on which pale skin seemed to sail and ripple over, and the posture of a man who could take care of himself. He had short jet black hair that curled when wet and the most gorgeous crimson eyes.

But I digress, I was born as a war broke out Shin-Ra would wipe out Wutai; there was no doubt about it. So my father requested to be put on the front lines to evacuate his love the president refused. Telling my father it was a place for SOLDIER and security not Turks. This was years before it exploded out of proportion and the control of either side it was now Wutai's defeat or surrender without terms. So he snuck himself on to the front lines in hope of finding us before the army units did. This was also against a direct order of the president. He would not be allowed to return to the company, ever. He soon found my mother cradling me near a cart surrounded by the bloodshed and he just took us away in a car. Just on the outskirts of town, well that was what I was told I don't remember. Obviously, I was a mere baby.

So we lived out in the wastes and snow of the northern continent. Until, we were found. I was five when it happened. My parents were shot on sight by Turks. My existence wasn't heard of so they didn't know what to do with me. My mother died there but my father would need more than one bullet to take him out, being a former Turk and all.

That's when my mother said "Don't let them take her" to my father and then returned to the planet in front of me.

Me and my father were then taken back to the Shin-Ras' Headquarters. We stood in front of the fat old man himself although he was quite young at this moment in time. President Shin-Ra, the Turks on either side of his desk and my father and I were present in his office. I stood behind my father's leg barely at his waist height.

"We finally found you, Edward" the president sighed. "Sir with all due respect, YOU WERE GOING TO KILL MY FAMILY!" my father yelled his voice cold and hard.

"SILENCE!" the president shouted so loud I whimpered. My father turned and picked me up rocking me and shushing me like a reflex. The president continued. "Well you are of no use to us anymore Edward, but that dear little package you hold-"

"You are not having or hurting Hana!"

"As I was saying, she could be of use to us still. Now it's your choice: I either have you killed to have her pried from her fathers' cold dead hands, Or, I buy her off you. As I said your choice but either way she will not be leaving this building." The president was still talking as I drifted to sleep.


	3. I Promise

I was abruptly awoken by a large suitcase slamming on the Presidents' desk. I watched it as one of the Turks flipped it open. It was full of money, still in my fathers' arms. I gripped his suit at the shoulders with as much strength as much as my little hands could. It was at that point I felt my father turn his head and look at me. I turned to look at him with as much intensity a five-year old could. I could see the pain in my fathers' eyes as he looked at me directly in my little crimson eyes. I was like a mirror for him except for our hair.

He brushed my fringe from my eyes and kissed my forehead. It was then I knew; he had hot tears falling from his chin landing on my frozen cheeks. Even when my father cried he didn't look pathetic like other men. "I'm sorry" he whispered holding back the true extent of his tears. "I'll always love you" he then came right down to my ear and whispered inaudible to everyone else but me. "I'll come back for you, I promise" I was then placed in the arms of the second Turk as the case was clipped closed; I tried to hold on to my father. I had tears streaming down my porcelain face, my father didn't even look at me, and he took the suitcase and ran.

"DADDY!" I head butted the Turk holding me shocking him and I ran after my father the elevator door closed just as I got there. I started banging on the glass it was then my father looked at me. Blank no emotion, no compassion just stone my fathers' Turk face as my mother called it. I saw him lower his head as the elevator dropped out of sight. I screamed until my voice went hoarse, then the President scowled "SHUT THAT CHILD UP! Remove her vocal chords if you have too"

The Turk that held the case advanced on me cracking his knuckles. The second Turk gasped and ran to me "You aren't going to harms a child, George" he picked me up and mirrored my fathers' movements from earlier. George laughed "Don't get too attached Dean. That kids going to the science department, she may not even be alive by the end of the week" Dean growled and threw the pen from his pocket directly at Georges face, hitting him square between the eyes. The force drew blood that was now falling down his face and in his eyes. George just growled something about an infirmary and left. I fell asleep due to exhaustion.

******* Father (Edward) POV *******

As the elevator started to descend slowly, I didn't want to show Hana how much this was hurting me so I put on my Turk face as her mother called it. I saw as I looked at her, she had died inside. Even for a five-year old she was very intelligent, she had to be in our life. She drew the same blank face I had, her screams becoming hoarse. The elevator was taking me down to the first floor. I felt dreadful for leaving her. The bell dinged. Signalling I had made it to my destination. I walked out of the building and looked back up to the floor I left her "I'll come back for you, Hana"

"Don't be so sure" a voice called out of the dark stairwell to the left of the building, he had a shotgun. "Sorry dude but I can't let that happen"

"What–"

"The Pres foresaw this, you're getting taken out" he raised his gun. I fell to my knees "How could–" I felt my head colliding with the hard concrete floor. Pain wracking my body, it slowly went dark. Just before I was out completely I heard the man chuckle "Clean up on aisle three please" and walk away.


	4. I Am It

Just to let you know Hana doesn't know her father died as of yet.

******* Hana POV *******

I woke up in a weird room. It smelt clinical like a hospital but it sure as hell didn't look like one, it had flashing lights and big machines and there were loads of people in white lab coats. None of them even gave me a second glance. They didn't care that a mere child was in a big water filled tube tank; well that's what I thought. A man started ogling me. I punched the glass causing it to quiver. Furious. His glasses slid down his nose as he laughed. But wait... I lifted my hand to my face this was much bigger than I remembered, and then I looked down at the rest of my body. EVERYTHING was bigger. I was a lot taller /WTF! When did those get there? / I was looking down at two breasts. I really started to freak out, flailing about and screaming then a weird light appeared in the tank.

I calmed instantly. I didn't understand I held my hand out to the light, it formed a small crystal ball and landed with a light thud in my hand it was feather light but still firm. Then it started seeping into my skin I couldn't stop it. "Drain it" the measly little man spoke his voice squeaked with excitement. "It looks like It has finished growing, get out the restraints. We don't know how It will react" he cackled "then take It to my office" a girl replied obviously an assistant. "I shall also bring HER some suitable clothing. I have a spare set here and she looks about my size. Hojo". Hojo ogled me again. /sick bastard/ "If needs be, I would prefer not" me and the assistant both glared at him as he retreated to his office hunched over in thought.

I saw the restraints huge chains and cuffs. Panic rose to an all time high. The girl sighed "I'm sorry dear but its protocol. If you behave they'll be off before you know it." The tank opened and I was immediately restrained by two men, my hands and feet shackled together the sheer weight made me fall into one of the men's chest. They started to poke and prod me in places they shouldn't have. I heard it then a rumbling growl like a feral beast. They immediately backed off, that's when

I realised that the growl was coming from me / what's happening to me? /

The girl told them to go away as she took off her lab coat and draped it over my shoulder. I was still soaking wet and as a result my hair started to curl into ringlets. I got a chance to read her ID tag; Lucrecia Crescent. "Hello, I'm Lucrecia" she looked at me like I was stupid and used a patronising voice. "I'm going to take you to my room in the head quarters and get you clothed. Okay?" I hated being patronised. "I'm not an idiot you know" she looked at me quite surprised. "I speak English. Hell I speak a lot more languages than you ever could"

"Well I was hoping for a name but–"

"It's Hana and don't you forget it" we carried on through the building until we reached her room.


	5. Fairy Tales

We reached her room it was small but cosy. She turned to me and used a less patronising voice. "You must want a shower or a bath; I'll get clothes ready for when you come out. If there is anything else you need just ask." I started walking to the room she pointed me toward when I realised I didn't know how to turn a shower on. I turned to her with my head down. "I don't know how to turn the shower on. Could you ummm... could you show me?"

"Of course" she smiled a real one too. It illuminated her face and even reached her eyes.

"And not to be rude but I am starving could I maybe have something to eat?" My stomach growled to second what I had just said. And then she did the last thing I expected, she giggled. It didn't fit her; it made her more school girl I love rather than whacky weirdo scientist. "Of course. You haven't eaten in two weeks. I should have offered" with that she walked into the bathroom. It made me wonder why she was being so nice.

Whilst she was out of the room I took this as my chance to have a look around. After a quick survey I concluded there was nothing expensive and everything seemed pretty basic. My eye was caught by a picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of Lucrecia and a man; a man whom looked a lot like my father, but with longer hair and he looked kinder, gentler and I suppose less sinister than my father.

"Okay... showers ready, soap and shampoo is on the side." She spoke as she came through pulling my attention from the picture reluctantly. "I'll have clothes and food ready for you for when you come out. "Thank you" I walked into the bathroom and she pottered in after me and started to unclip parts of the shackles until finally they were off. I followed her movements with my new found photographic memory. I felt immensely lighter, my wrists and ankles throbbed with freedom. I smiled.

*******Lucrecia POV*******

I watched as she cautiously walked into the bathroom looking around and rubbing her wrists a small smile to herself. I didn't understand her at all. Hojo said she would be highly aggressive and uncooperative but the poor thing doesn't even know what's happening. She fell asleep a five year old and woke up to find out that she has missed out growing up.

She has Mr Valentines' eyes though, I wonder if they were related. If they were I'm sorry she won't get to see him. No no no, I mustn't think like that again. Well I'll be leaving to go to the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim soon; maybe I can convince Hojo to let her come along.

I laid out a pair of Jean three quarters and a tank top and shirt on the bed. When my attention was caught by my ever present picture of myself and Mr Valentine, Again afraid of getting lost in my thoughts, I turned to the kitchen to make Hana some sandwiches.

*******Hana POV*******

Being able to feel hot water pummel my body for the first time felt so good. It literally chased the chill out of my bones to replace it with charming warmth. Soon the warmth crept into my veins and started at a surging pace and rampage through me at incomprehensible temperatures, it felt like I was burning inside out. I tried to scream but nothing passed my lips not even air.

Something cracked and rumbled inside of me as if another person was stirring beneath my skin. I felt my bones crunch and crack realigning inside me. It suddenly stopped. I held my head in my hands eyes closed as I stood out of the shower. My eyes snapped open to the sound of a knife on a cutting board. Everything seemed sharper; I could swear I could see actual dust floating about. I caught sight of a dark figure out of my clearer and more improved peripheral vision. I tried to scream but a low pitched growl erupted from my lips. I realised that dark figure was me and I was not myself.

I looked like I was straight out of a fairytale. My body plated in what looked like large midnight black plated armour that was my skin. I had grown at least another three foot. A large and long slithery tail whipped about from my lower back, while wings of the purest light yet still solid sprouted from my shoulder blades. Monstrous canines set in my mouth, my whole face elongated to a point where my nose once sat and a broad chest matched with bulky arms adorned with huge claws adorned on the end. In all I looked like a dragon, but not quite. Something was different. / What... What have they done to me? /. An ear splitting screech flooded the air and overwhelmed my new sharper than ever senses, it dulled to a ringing and my hands flew to cover my ears. I looked down, no more scales. My slung myself to the mirror as my hands roamed my body and there was just me. Well... not the five-year-old-I-should-be me but the new me. I took this time to actually look at myself and just stop and really take it in.

I was practically a spitting image of my father. Except my lips were a little fuller and my eyes a little bigger and brighter, over all more feminine than him. My hair was a short bob with longer sides and your bog standard fringe, the shade of a dull brown; it was now halfway down my back now silky and shiny and a fuller, darker shade of chestnut with a deep red undertone. It was also curly but not frizzy, it sat in perfect ringlets any and every prep would be jealous of and I hated it. I was a new height of 5'2". I wasn't overly skinny or fat. I had a big chest and bum for my size but a small waist, an hourglass figure to be exact. So I was pretty stunning really.

I pulled a towel of the heated rack and wrapped it around myself making sure I was fully covered before walking out. I looked at the clothes Lucrecia had placed on the bed. There was underwear but no bra, so I assumed I was too big for one of hers. The underwear was surprisingly frilly for a scientist. I put them on and the vest and the shirt. The waist and stomach buttons on the shirt did up fine, but the chest buttons looked strained and just emphasised my new assets and I didn't want that. So I undid them so just the bottom four were done up. Lucrecia walked in as I patted myself down unsure and brushing my fingers through my hair preparing it for braiding- I used to do my mothers. She watched as I finished handing me a hair tie and sandwich; Cheese and pickle.

I started to pick at it, I suddenly lost my appetite "Umm, may I ask, who ... who is that man with you in the photo Professor Crescent?" I looked at her through my lashes afraid to raise my head. She didn't look as though she wanted to answer but did so anyway. "Oh call me Lucrecia and that ... that's Professor Grimore Valentine" she said it sadly just keeping composure. "Oh" It hit me like a ton of bricks. It must have shown on my face because Lucrecia became alarmed and body language became defensive and worried. "Why? Is he a relative?"

"No just... he looks a lot. I mean a lot like my father. Like me I suppose." She looked slightly relieved. "May I ask who might be your father?" I felt a surge of anger blow up from nowhere. "HE was the coward who sold a five-year- old girl; his daughter too no less to a horrible company and never kept his promise."

"His ... Promise?"

"He said he would... He said he would come back for me. Save me." I choked on my tears. "He was a TURK. Shinji, Edward Shinji. Please do you know him? Do you know where he is?"

"No. I'm sorry." She didn't look sorry. She looked distracted like she was hiding something. Feeling annoyance I was going to press her for answers but visions of what I had become and what I could do to her stopped me. She now seemed breakable, too breakable. I gulped down the rest of my sandwich whilst Lucrecia put on her lab coat back on and turned to me. "Well I suppose we better go to professor Hojos office. No doubt you want answers." All I could do was nod as I tried to get a grasp as to what had just occurred. What was I even meant to ask, I was confused. All I could think was that if I didn't ask the right questions I wouldn't get the right answers. I didn't know what I needed to know, I was a kid. I had no idea what I was meant to do from here. I was meant to be skipping in my home snow fields without a care in the world wanting to be a princess or an astronaut when I grew up not a research specimen. Lucrecia opened the door for me moving her head in a fashion to move me out of the room. "Don't I need to be shackled?" I wiggled my arms from side to side. Deep thought furrowed her brow. "Well I probably should restrain you. But as long as you are not a danger to anyone I don't-"

I cut straight across her whatever they had done to me unearthed emotions in forces I didn't know existed. My voice growled a low tone full of anger. "Oh well we will need them or I will break that pompous little pricks neck for looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." Fear skittered across her face as she ran to restrain me. Whether they would make a difference or not when it came to biting the bullet was anybody's guess. "Shall we go." She chirped as if she were leading a tour. She went through so many mood changes. I stepped out and as I heard the lock click into place something clicked with it in my head. "WAIT! WHAT? Two weeks?"


	6. My Name Is...

Lucrecias' eyes widened. She knew she had said too much. Her pace quickened. As if she was trying to put distance between us. "Hey tell me. What do you mean 'two weeks'? I'm five-years-old, it's got to have been years, or did you wipe my memory or something." I was questioning myself rather than her. Her expression changed.

I felt an intense heat behind my eyes; Lucrecia had fear apparent on her face as she gulped. "I-I'm sorry." She stammered, "You'll have to talk to the professor."

"NO! YOU tell me" I had stepped in front of her and backed her against the wall. My hand gripped her wrist tight and firm. I needed answers. Lucrecia truly did look scared now; I could see her pulse thud as it rolled under her skin. I could feel her heart beat quicken. It pulsed at the back of my head, it was deafening and with each thud my grip tightened. Her face pain stricken she dropped her head. "I'm sorry. I have no choice" with those words I felt a large jolt run through my body as it ran over my head disabling me. The last thing I saw was the floor. I felt flickers of - all I can describe it as is – violence, anguish and death. Whatever this company did to me? Whatever they changed? Wanted out... and now.

I just laid there, for a minute or an hour I couldn't tell you. Fighting of this feeling that wanted to consume me, it finally stopped when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me to my feet. The next thing I saw was ceiling, floor and finally bum. Whoever had picked me up did it with such ease I could have been a ton and it may not have bothered them. From what I could gather he must have been at least 6 ft. I knew it had to be a man from his strength alone. I yelled at him to put me down. I kicked, punched and even bit him. He didn't even flinch. If anything he chuckled when I bit him. Was he really in to that sort of thing? Then I recognised the suit, he was a Turk.

That clinical smell swarmed my senses once again. My stomach churned and I felt bile rise in my throat. I wretched and convulsed but nothing came up. It was then the Turk spoke with a joking annoyance "Woah woah woah. This is my last clean suit this week." I recognised the voice as one of the pair of Turks I had previously met just two weeks earlier. Dean. "You?" surprise coated my voice. "What have I done?" he announced uninterested. I tried to remain calm. "You killed my Mother and took me away from my Father."

"Hmm" he thought for a few seconds. His monotonous steps now forming a bruise on my stomach, from his shoulder. "Sorry but I don't know who you are" still slung over his shoulder he didn't even attempt to look if he did. "I'd remember a girl as pretty as you."

I was about to bite him hard in retaliation unable to put my anger into words. But he swung off his shoulder before I could. We now stood face to face. "Although you do look kind of familiar" he looked into my eyes, our faces mere inches apart. He wasn't bad looking. He looked like the kind of boy your grandma would want you to marry. Although he looked like he had a bad boy side so maybe he was a lady's man. He had aqua eyes with a hint of teal, framed delicately with a fan of long lashes. He had long bangs and short hair at the back; it was a dark blue black colour. His lips sat perfectly between his nose and structured jaw line, plump and I suppose soft and kissable. It was then I realised I was just staring at his lips. He had adopted a new complexion of a new red colour, rather than his previous smooth tan. He was young. Still wet behind the ears he shouldn't be so easy to read, father wasn't. "Hi, I'm Dean." His voice surprisingly steady "what's yours?"

It was then Hojo walked in. "You may leave TURK. Don't let the door hit you on the way out" he hadn't even looked at Dean just leering at me. Dean looked pretty pissed, so I did what I thought was appropriate; I smiled at him. He seemed caught off guard and walked out red faced and readjusting his tie.

"Already made quite the impact and it hasn't even been two hours, H2016." This immediately got my hackles up. I let rip with a voice I didn't recognise as my own. "I HAVE A NAME! The least you could do is remember it"

"You are my experiment" he cackled. I mouthed experiment whilst he continued his rant. My shackles were rattling due to my uncontrollable involuntary shaking. Through fear or anger I still don't know. He continued to use big words I hadn't heard of before. "We also educated you whilst in the tank by emitting waves the brain would pick up and see as images." All I could say was "So ... What now?"


	7. I'm Manufactured

By the look on Hojo's face I had interrupted him in the middle of his lengthy-over-pronounced-so-intelligent-it-was-stupid speech. He turned to Lucrecia "I am not repeating myself. I give you the honour of that. But out of my lab as I have more to plan and checking procedures for our little diamond in the rough here" he smirked. "If she becomes too much handle call the Turks, I'm sure they will drop everything and come running." As he said that he looked me up and down. I was sure he was mentally undressing me. Lucrecia seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she was scowling at him.

Lucrecia tapped my hand signalling me to follow. She took me to the café which was a few floors down; she sat me on a small table at the farthest end. Away from everyone else but we could still see the overly large entrance and the computer operated tills manned by one small woman. Lucrecia made her way back to our table with a cup of tea in one hand and a hot chocolate in the other. She placed the steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of me with a smile. Still being in my restraints I had to hold the cup in both hands in both hands. The intense heat of the cup should have made me falter. I could see the heat but I couldn't feel it, the cup almost felt cold. That's when she explained everything.

"We have sped up you're biological clock is the easiest way to explain it. So you have aged exceptionally fast. What we did I am not authorised to say, this was for about a week or so, and you have stabilised at about the age of nineteen or twenty. As you were growing, we pushed thoughts into your head so it's as if you have been to university. Your body rejected the abnormal growth speed and ... We almost lost you. So you were injected with a gene straight into your neural system that would help you cope, although I am not authorised to know what that gene was. At first your body reacted in harmony with the gene and you stabilised. But then your heart rate increased to an impossible speed and slowed back down to 16 BPM. Your body began to change, or morph. In theory that was caused by the gene. You became unrecognisable you skin grew black and formed into armoured plates, a tail appeared out of nowhere and coiled around you as wings tried to open at your back. It was horrifying yet beautiful. And because of your transformation you are a prime candidate for future experiments as a manufactured Turk or SOLDIER."

My mind was reeling. How could science have gone this far? How could there be people with the minds to think of something like this let alone the heart or more likely lack of to even carry it out? I really couldn't take it in, I didn't want to. I finally found my voice "You said two weeks, but now you just said one week. So... which is it?" this was getting confusing.

Lucrecia looked oddly heartbroken. "The second week we needed to monitor your vitals. There is just one thing though" She seemed to emphasize the 'one' trying not to be patronising. "Your body has... frozen. Your cells are not undergoing apoptosis-Meaning that your cells are neither dying nor reproducing-Although all your organs continue on as normal, so we would like to take more tests, to see why this has happened. So I am afraid you will have to be in that glass tank a little bit longer" I assumed she thought she would try her hand at humour. It didn't work.

I was just staring at my hot chocolate, not sure how to take this new life. It just didn't seem like it was happening to me but someone else, like I was watching a play or reading a book. My father said he wouldn't let anything happen to me and now we'll both miss me growing up. What am I supposed to do now!

"What if... What if I try to run away or my father comes for me and I get away? What if I then hurt other people... innocent people?" I raised the scolding hot chocolate to my lips taking it down in one gulp. Lucrecia went to stop me in fear of me giving myself first degree burns, but soon realised it hadn't affected me or even made me pay attention. She then spoke and for the first time her voice was filled with authority. It actually scared me a little. "Simple. You won't. You are not permitted to leave this building without Hojo's authorisation or a highly trained and trusted escort and there are few of those two maybe three at the most. And only the heads of a few divisions and the president know of your existence. Also... Your father won't come."

That last comment shocked me. How could she be so bold to say that? And with that much certainty too. Before I could speak I saw Dean the young boy that was a Turk out of the corner of my eye with that arsehole George and a young handsome man with jet black hair like my father's I didn't recognise. I turned toward Lucrecia mouth open ready to say something when her voice tore through me. "Stay here." I sat in absolute fear as she got up and walked over to the three young men now occupying the now empty cafeteria. Lucrecia only spoke to Dean and George, they nodded. George laughed while Dean had a grin from ear to ear and the other looked sullen and hurt. He watched Lucrecia leave without acknowledging him even standing there. They were making their way toward me, panic gripping me once again. It was starting to become a routine.


	8. Making A Break

I put my head down as air caught in my throat. Lucrecia didn't look particularly happy when she left and now these three people from one of the most feared factions were advancing on me. I stood up to leave as if I didn't see them coming when George put his hands on my shoulders and 'helped' me back onto my seat. I gulped audibly; the Turk I didn't know picked up on my restlessness and spoke to me with a calm soothing voice with a hint of a smirk "Could we get you a drink?" he looked deep into my eyes I was locked we had the same crimson shade. "There's no need to worry we aren't here to hurt you."

I looked intently at him. Confused. He had jet black and crimson eyes a narrow nose and thin lips that looked very soft. He was very handsome in his own right if I wasn't so scared I would probably have acted on the impulses I felt to just press myself against him. His eyes held sadness although he seemed to smile now. It did not come naturally to him. But then it hit me he looked like my father but younger and if they could make me older maybe they could make him younger. "Dad?"

His eyes now mirrored mine, riddled with confusion. "Sorry? ... No I'm Vincent, Vincent Valentine."

"Oh" was all I could say. Then it hit me "You're HIS son?" he looked at me now more confused.

"Who's son?"

"Professor Grimoire Valentine" Vincent's face fell like I just slapped him "sorry" he remained silent. I returned my head to its former position staring at my hands and tinkering with the cuffs on my feet. Click. They fell.

/ so far so good /

George leant in close to my face "Don't you worry about him sweet cheeks" I snarled at his remark I was surprised I hadn't actually growled. But he either was too dense to notice or just didn't care. "Dean, get sweet cheeks a drink" Dean didn't look like he appreciated being treated like a dog. He may have been about to tell George to stuff it but I beat him to it. "Oh, I was hoping you would ... Babe" I mentally vomited. I lifted my head to look at him to flutter my lashes. George immediately got up with a wink and practically ran to the counter.

Dean laughed a deep and throaty laugh it sent chills down my spine. Dean was a good looking boy too. I kept getting these tummy flipping moments and impulses to touch them and I had no idea what they were. "So I uh never got your name." My brow furrowed in annoyance "You still don't recognise me?" He looked quite surprised. "Um, no. I suppose your eyes do look familiar, but then again Vincent has the same colour" he looked between the two of us. "I do normally work with him so I guess I just see them as his."

I pouted, annoyed and for a reason unbeknownst to me, hurt. "The night we met you were working with that idiot George, a suitcase full of money and a little girl going by the name of Hana."

He looked like he was in deep thought for a second then regret flashed across his face. That was weird, I had never seen a Turk with emotion even my father didn't show emotion about his work. He seemed to try and distract himself with me. "I still don't remember seeing you that day". I leant back in my chair and tried my best to cross my arms while making it still look like my legs were confined. I stared at him blankly as if that would jog his memory. "My names Hana." Hi draw dropped and all he could do was stutter not knowing what to say or do "h-how!" was all he could manage.

"Thanks to your friends in the science department, that Hojo" I said with distaste. I needed to change the subject, my stomach started to turn. I turned to Vincent he looked like he wanted either cry or shout. "Dean. So I um suppose I owe you thanks for protecting me from George."

"What?" he looked up at me trying to soak up what I just told him "Oh" he looked back down at his hands "yeah ... uh no problem I guess." George was on his way back checking his breath, obviously about to try his smoothest moves on me.

/ think fast Hana /

"Do you think you could protect me once again?" He looked bewildered "I'm sorry?"

"Kiss me" I leant close as I said this. "WHAT!" he leant away.

"Kiss me now." I grabbed him by his collar and tie and swiftly pulled till his lips met mine. He shivered slightly as my mouth moved gently against his. Being my first ever kiss I was kind of flustered and the fact I should be 5 made me wonder what Hojo had done to me to be feeling this weird electricity. With his initial shock over he relaxed. His hand rose to hold may face and his thumb stroked my cheek as his tongue slid across my lips, the kiss grew more passionate and I had to pull away for air. "Wow that felt great." I giggled. Dean looked at George and smirked. He had been standing there awestruck. I take it George always got the girl when they went out, although I didn't know why. Vincent just looked at me, observing me. He had regained his composure during Dean and me chatting.

I did my best to look besotted with Dean. George slammed my drink on the table; surprisingly it all remained in the cup. I laughed a nervous smile pulling at my cheeks. This just angered George. And I laughed more my body was shaking with my laughs. I hadn't had this much fun in what seemed a long time. I managed to unclip one cuff and slip my hand out. He slammed his hands on the table just as I got my other hand free, for a second I thought he saw me. He shouted "Just who the hell are you?" anger and annoyance were now painted across his face and so much so it made me flinch, yet it strengthened my resolve and a new found sense of Pride. With a capital 'P'. "I am the girl you threatened as my father was forced to leave me. Also whom your partner Dean selflessly protected from the insufferable oaf that is you" my voice full of resentment. "You also gave my father a case full of money to get him to leave me behind" I inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Now. I bid you good day, Sir." They all looked at me bewildered, as if I was crazy. So I took my chance, I mustered some strength and flipped the table with its full cup of scolding chocolate and ran for the exit. Leaving three young Turks and my restraints behind.


	9. No Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please rate and comment or pm how it is thank x

I had made it down a few floors using the stairs and running through corridors bumping into a few people earning a few scowls. Out of breath and a burning sensation haunting my legs I leant against a wall opposite the elevator when the doors glided open. I looked frantically to see if I had been followed seeing that I hadn't I slithered through the doors as they closed. I mashed the 1st floor button; the elevator started its descent smoothly. I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding with a rattle. The elevator stopped at the 31st floor all muscles in my body coiled like a spring ready to pounce. No one was there and I relaxed letting relief engulf my senses. I heard whirring to my left as an elevator passed; its one passenger looked at me with determination and an emotion I couldn't quite read in his crimson eyes. My elevator continued its descent two floors above his.

/ what do I do? /

The doors opened in what felt like slow motion, my heart hammered away under my ribcage. No one was there so I took my chance to run I knew I had made it out the front door when the cold wind embraced my hot body. I saw something out of the corner of my eye; I turned to have Vincent colliding with me knocking the air from my lungs. As we struggled against one another on the cold concrete he wrapped his legs around mine and confined both my arms with one of his, pinning my wrists to the floor with ensuing panic.

I struggled against him; the more I struggled the tighter his grip got restricting my movement. Claustrophobia crept in my mind; my breathing became deeper and laboured a sharp pain shot through my chest. The collision had broken a few ribs. Then I saw it. The huge needle; its syringe filled with a clear liquid, fear gripped me I squirmed in an attempt to get away.

"Sorry. I had no choice." He stabbed it into my arm and forced the plunger, I could feel the liquid eat through my nervous system taking affect almost immediately.

My body grew heavy starting at my legs then my arms, I heard two more sets of steps towards us; Vincent got off me with the aid of Dean shoving him. He rolled me onto my back and cradled me in his arms I started to go numb. He held me in his arms fear printed in his aqua eyes. My head started to feel heavy I couldn't hold it up it just rolled into the crook of his elbow. I struggled as my eyes flickered in and out of focus, fighting the sleep I knew I would lose myself in. "Vincent what did you do?" fear coated Deans voice.

"It's fine Dean. She's asleep. We need to carry her back to the science department. Here I'll help" they stared at each other, Vincent went to help pick up my shoulders, Dean shoved him. "I think you have done enough" he lined every word with hatred. He picked me up and carried me to the best of his ability; my head fell against his chest as darkness pulled me down his heartbeat somewhat soothing.

*******Lucrecia POV*******

I stood in Hojos' office it was absolutely freezing and even more immaculate. Every file was put away and they were all alphabetised, there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust. He has been sitting there at his desk going over Hanas' file and his notes for the last half an hour about twenty times; His round glasses teetering on the end of his nose.

"Professor, I would like to speed up the tests on Hana." He made a horrible sound with his throat. I sighed "H2016" he smiled "also can she come to Nibelheim with us?"

He smirked and brushed his greasy fringe out of his face then pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You have grown attached? You have been fooled by the facade of a seemingly helpless damsel in distress professor crescent you trust too easily. But I suppose if all goes to plan here then yes."

"Really?" I couldn't hide my shock. But was he doing this as a personal favour or did he have ulterior motives.

"I don't say things I don't mean Lucrecia" he smirked "Hmm. As they say speak of the devil."

At that moment Hana was rushed in unconscious in Deans arms, he was stricken with worry and fear; odd for a Turk. And Vincent was as stone-faced as usual. He merely nodded at Hojo then left. Hojo smiled

"Turk, put it on the Op desk outside and leave." He hesitated but did as he was told. He must really be worried about Hana.

"This girl could be useful" Hojo smiled. "Another one pulled in by her act."

Hojo stood up in his hunched over fashion and made his way out of the office and to the Op table. He checked her pulse and she stirred slowly. He grinned sadistically. "Oh, a bit soon for the anaesthetic to wear off" his tone changed from less amused to a more serious one. "Get it in the Mako container. Now."


	10. Mother?

I awoke, again in a tank filled with water. This time it was different it made my skin tingle and had a certain glow to it. I recognised it as Mako. I had no idea how long I had been out, if my ribs were any indication it must have been weeks as they had healed. I thought to myself the more I found myself in the tank the more Mako I would be subjected to. I took this quiet time to just take in my surroundings and just wondered whether I would ever get away and if so who I could trust.

I lazily looked around. It was the usual people on usual business. No help from these people, except... Dean! He was asleep in an office chair with the wheels legs up on a nearby console and his arms crossed over his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. I bent down to his eye level and tapped the glass lightly making it echo all around me. Dean roused from his sleep slowly with heavy lids he gazed at me. I gave coy wave and smiled, he shot up abruptly a smile from ear to ear. I placed my hand flat on the glass and he laid his hand on mine I could feel his heat filter through my fingers itched to touch his. He called over his shoulder and Lucrecia turned to me from the other side of the lab. She didn't look happy, I smiled apologetically and a grin rose to her lips. She turned to the console beside me and proceeded to release me. I felt a cold sensation in my veins in my hand. It started to glow as the sphere came back out. Glowing an icy colour in the Mako. I grasped it tight. The tank open, letting the cold air of the lab whip against my cold wet body. I jumped/fell out landing in Dean's arms. He wasn't ready for the impact and we landed in a heap on the floor in a fit of giggles. This was nice, I didn't really know him yet I felt like we had spent forever together. I could get used to this if he was here with me. I noticed Lucrecia out of the corner of my eye looking intently at the sphere I was now carrying.

I held it to her "What is this?" I said as I got comfy on Deans stomach.

"It's materia" Dean spoke with a contented voice, he seemed to be enjoying the attention. I turned to him in total confusion.

"Mata-hoohaa"

"Not hoohaa, '-eria'"

Lucrecia looked dumbfounded. "W-Where did you get that?" her speech as quick, no nonsense. "When I awoke here the first time after my uh change. I saw this bright light, I was angry and it calmed me instantly. I touched it and it sank into my skin. But this time it came out reacting to the Mako maybe?"

"May I see it." She was serious it was more of a demand rather than a request. I handed it over and she whisked it away to what I can only assume as an analysis machine. Her brow furrowed and face screwed up in deep thought. She finally spoke after ten minutes of silence. "It doesn't do anything."

Dean – who seemed to be in his own little world lifted me and got up to sit on an office chair and pulled me into his lap. A blush fluttered across my cheeks. Dean looked just as confused as me now. "What do you mean?"

Lucrecia shrugs. "It doesn't DO anything."

"But, all materia does something" he wrapped his arms around my waist, as my blush deepened I turned my head away from his. Just then I heard many whispers and felt a deep panic but I knew it was not my own. "Hey. Do you hear that?"

Lucrecia and Dean turned to me out from their conversation and stared at me. "Those whispers. You don't hear them?" Worry had entered both their eyes. I got down on to my hands and knees and started to crawl slowly across the room looking for the source. A voice became more prominent, but I couldn't place it. My skirt being small drew quite the audience and a very red faced Dean. He was trying to avert the eyes of the men in the room with idle threats. "Hana could you please get up off the floor" his voice was sharp. Just then I was certain I heard the voices from the analysis machine. I pressed my ear to the glass giving the voices an echo. I began taping frantically at the buttons. Lucrecia came over in a panic when the machine started to buzz and whirr. As it opened I snatched the glowing green orb from its glowing metal clutches and held it to my ear just as if it was a treasured seashell. I couldn't hear them properly there were too many voices I just felt a swell and many different emotions. Lucrecia gave a sigh in relief before turning to me angry "What do you-"

"Shh! Quiet I'm trying to listen." I could hear one voice over the rest. "Mum?" I began to feel light headed and soon my consciousness left me, but not before I felt my head crack against the cold tile floor and Dean cradling me in his arms. "Not again. Please open your eyes Hana." Lucrecia grabbed my wrist "I can't feel a pulse"

/ But... I feel fine /

I was engulfed in a bright white light. I awoke in Deans' arms he was talking but I couldn't hear his voice. I looked at the ball in my hand, there was a flash of light and then my mother appeared. Just as I remembered her.


	11. Home

The room seemed to shatter and everyone in it too, being replaced with the serene snowy fields I called home. The forest glittering in the background as the ice reflected the sun.

/ Sleeping Forest? /

Dean grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet. I brushed myself down and pointed toward the wood. "There"

"What?"

"We have to go there. It's where I used to live ... Please?"

I turned to him and his worried eyes looked from the wood to me. "Okay. But take it easy."

We walked through the snow. It took about 15 minutes before I realised the snow was not crunching underneath my steps, but Dean was making a racket. The snow that whipped around my body left no chill but Dean was hugging himself for warmth. It made me feel terrible. Little did I know that later I would feel a hell of a lot worse. "We're almost there. Just a little further okay?"

His voice came cracked through chattering teeth and chapped lips. "Y-y-y-yeah. How are y-y-you n-not c-c-c-c-cold?"

"I don't know"

/ What do I do? /

I stopped and he came to a stop beside me. "A-a-are you Okay?"

"Do you mind if I touched you?"

"What?" surprise coating his voice.

"Oh grow up. Not like that. I'm warm. You're cold. Maybe I can warm you up?"

I hadn't really looked at him until now. He was trembling all over from the cold; I lifted my hands to his face unsure as to what I was supposed to do after I proposed the idea. I cradled the right side of his face in the palm of my hand and placed my other hand on the other side. He seemed to fall asleep almost he looked a lot calmer and a lot younger. He closed his eyes, his teeth stopped chattering and his lips went from blue to pink.

"Hey, wake up" I smiled

"Nah... I'm enjoying this. You're hot. I mean your body's hot. No I mean ... I'll just shut up"

I laughed we were just five minutes' walk from the forest line and my old home. We continued to walk facing him so I was walking backwards. I could practically feel the fire warming me I looked over my shoulders to realise we were close enough I turned and broke into a run toward a thicket of leaves shouting over my shoulder for dean to hurry. I pushed the leaves that hid the door from view pushed it open and welcomed him in. The warm air and autumn scent wrapped me in blanket and I felt safe. There was a small campfire in the middle of the main room and wolf skin rugs surround it creating a warm soft seat for a family. And a door on the opposite end of the room.

Dean passed me in either shock or awe. "It ain't much but it is home." He sat by the fire warming up. I ran to the door and stopped before it, wondering whether to open it. I half hoped my father would be there. I pushed it tentatively with my finger tips but all that was there was an empty bed. A single tear ran down my cheek.

/ should I be happy or not? /

I wiped it away swiftly and let the door close. "Are you warming up?"

"Yeah. Like a treat" he smiled.

At that moment my mother walked through the door the cold air surging through the door the chill ripped through me. Her hair wrapped around her neck as a makeshift scarf. Her gentle features just as I remembered them. "Mother?" my voice barely audible.

She froze and looked from Dean to me. "Oh baby you're okay. I was so worried."

"Well I wouldn't say okay. I'm five and I look like this."I said a little too bitter.

"You are alive are you not" She snapped. Her face softened again. "Who is your charming young friend Hana?"

"What?" I was slightly taken aback. "This is Dean." Dean rose to his feet and bowed like a true gentlemen. "Nice to meet you ma'am." He turned to me. "I thought you said your mum was dead" just as I went to answer my mother did. "Oh I am dear." She said nonchalant. "This is in the materia. I have come here or rather brought you here to tell you to be careful."

"Why?" I murmured.

"Sweetie... With what they have done to you. Now it will get a lot worse. Dear Dean and your Father-" her mouth was still moving but no sound escaped her lips she seemed to sigh she didn't know I couldn't hear he she continued to talk and started to cry. I collapsed to the floor a pain ripped through my chest. I looked to Dean for help but he almost seemed to evaporate before my eyes. I heard a mechanical whirring and another jolt of pain brought me back to the lab. Two scientists above me with a defibrillator, Dean to my right he was covered in blood and his lips were blue he was unconscious and not breathing. I pushed them aside and grabbed Deans' hand.

"No no no no no no. Not you too. I need you here don't leave me too" tears filled threatening to pour over. "Please. Please. Please." I squeezed his hand his breath came back but it was shallow. Hope flushed through my system but I knew it would leave when he looked at me. There was fear in his eyes. The colour drained from his eyes as he tried to pull his hand away from me. I let go in confusion. "Dean?" I looked around to Lucrecia she was hidden behind a line of security. Fear resonated from her. I took note that all the guns were aimed at me. Each man watching my every move and a twitch in each ones trigger finger.

/ did I... did I do this? /

"Dean? Did I? I'm so sorry. What happened? I can't remember" I smacked my temples in an attempt to shake the memory loose. Dean grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"It wasn't you... you changed into a ... don't blame yourself take care... If we had more time I'm sure ... ... we could have ... could have come to... love ... love." He coughed blood covering my hand. He just stopped.

"No. No wake up you can't leave me" I slammed my head to his chest to hear his soothing heart beat, silence echoed back. I screamed the change was sudden and quick. Wings tore through my skin and I was covered in armour like skin. I was that thing again. Growling guns were raised at triggers at the ready. I drew Dean into my arms. And blasted through the building for the nearest window bullets followed me and ricocheted of my new skin.

I remembered that when I was in the tank he talked to me. He told me a lot about himself, that his home was Nibelheim. So I decided I would find it and take him there. I flew through the glass so fast that it seemed to shatter after I was at least 10ft past it in the night air. I shredded through the air like a bullet, I could feel the last of the warmth ebb away from his body in my arms leaving a cold husk. As I was above Nibelheim I started to descend. I morphed back 20ft above the ground meeting the floor with a thud. We were just outside of the town but close enough to see that lights were now being turned on and a few noses peered through curtains. I held him to my chest rocking back and forth tears still rolling down my cheeks. "I think I could have loved you too." I choked. A pulsing heat was thrashing through my veins whether the result of my change or the deep despair I was feeling I don't know. Deans' body was covered in what looked like green fireflies, his body become ethereal almost and became lighter. Then he just disappeared from my arms. Returning to the planet. Violent sobs racked my body. "Dean. Mum. Dad. Why have you left me?" then I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Rate and Comment ;D xxxx


End file.
